Boyfriend
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/For NejiHina Glorious of Days #1/ Hanya satu harapan Hinata saat ini; memiliki pacar. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang paling tidak laku di muka bumi/RnR?


**Boyfriend**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu sunyi. Jam beker di atas meja belajar Hinata sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk. Dia baru saja menghabiskan membaca sebuah buku yang sangat tebal saat memutuskan untuk membuka tirai satu-satunya jendela di kamarnya. Dari balik kaca jendela itu, mata lavendernya menatap bulan yang menggantung dengan tenang.

Langit malam itu sungguh indah. Bulan terlihat begitu cemerlang di langit. Mungkin karena malam itu sang bulan tidak sendiri; dia ditemani dengan begitu banyak bintang. Sekilas, Hinata merasa iri. Dia ingin seperti bulan yang kini ditemani banyak bintang—dia bosan selalu sendiri. Dan saat pemikiran itu muncul, tanpa sengaja gadis itu melihat sebuah bintang yang bergerak.

Bintang jatuh.

Hinata tahu mitos yang mengatakan jika dia menyebutkan harapan saat melihat bintang jatuh, harapan itu akan terkabul. Karena itu, gadis itu segera menutup matanya dan mengaitkan jemari. Mengucapkan sebuah harapan di dalam hati.

"_Aku berharap, bisa memiliki … pacar."_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This ****exactly is just for fun.**

**.**

**Warning: **

**AU, SANGAT OOC, Typo(s), FLAT, RUSH, CERITA PASARAN, ALUR KETEBAK**

**dan masih ada begitu banyak kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**For: **

**NejiHina Glorious of Days**

**Theme: **

**Hope**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Cieeee…. Lee sama Tenten sekarang jadian!"

Suara ribut dari jajaran meja yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kelas tiga menyambut kedatangan Hinata di kantin siang itu. Gadis itu —seperti penghuni kantin lainnya— mendadak terfokus pada sepasang siswa kelas tiga yang kini tengah salah tingkah di meja terujung kantin. Hinata mengenali mereka.

Lee adalah siswa kelas tiga yang terkenal begitu aneh. Dia adalah pemuda dengan semangat masa muda yang berlebihan. Dan setahu semua orang, tidak ada satu gadis pun yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya karena sikapnya yang begitu norak.

Dan Tenten adalah gadis tomboy yang juga berada di kelas tiga. Gadis itu begitu kuat dan ditakuti; oleh siswa maupun siswi. Hingga rasanya sulit ada pemuda yang mau mendekatinya. Karena membuat Tenten marah, sama saja meminta untuk dirawat di rumah sakit.

Tapi nyatanya, dua orang yang katanya tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan pacar itu akhirnya punya pacar. Dan kenyataan ini diam-diam membuat Hinata iri.

Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah gadis terjelek di muka bumi. Dia juga bukan gadis terbodoh. Dan dia tidaklah berasal dari keluarga miskin. Tapi dia adalah gadis paling pemalu, pendiam dan tidak populer. Dan sepertinya ketidakpopulerannya itulah yang menjadikannya tidak pernah mendapatkan pacar. Jangankan pacar, mendapatkan teman saja terasa begitu sulit.

Tapi Hinata ingin punya pacar. Dia sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya memiliki pacar. Dia tidak mau terus-terusan sendiri di sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Dia perlu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia bukanlah gadis paling tidak laku di jagat raya.

Gadis itu sudah membaca banyak buku tentang bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian laki-laki. Dia juga sudah mengamati teman-temannya sesama perempuan yang berhasil memiliki pacar. Dia bahkan berlatih cara berbicara dengan laki-laki setiap harinya di depan cermin.

Tapi semua itu percuma. Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Gadis pemalu yang mendadak bisa gagap saat berada di depan lawan jenis. Dan rencana gadis itu untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki tidak pernah berjalan lancar. Ujung-ujungnya, dia malah mendapatkan cap sebagai gadis aneh.

Menghela napas, gadis itu kembali melangkah menuju ke arah ibu kantin yang sama sekali tidak terusik oleh keributan yang disebabkan oleh anak-anak kelas tiga itu. Hinata meraih sebotol air minum, membayarnya, lalu berniat segera pergi kembali ke kelas—andai saja langkahnya tidak terhalang oleh seorang siswa berambut cokelat yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Hinata?"

Pemuda itu berucap. Begitu datar. Tapi Hinata sudah terbiasa.

"Y-ya? Ada apa Neji-_niisan_?"

Pandangan Neji terarah ke botol air minum yang baru Hinata beli. "Kau tidak makan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku bawa bekal."

"Oh."

Dan sesaat kemudian, mereka malah berdiri diam dalam suasana yang mendadak terasa begitu canggung.

Neji itu sebenarnya adalah sepupu jauh Hinata. Lucunya, meskipun mereka adalah sepupu, sebelum bersekolah di sekolahnya sekarang, mereka tidak pernah saling kenal. Mereka justru menyadari kalau mereka masih bersepupu saat menyadari nama keluarga dan warna mata mereka yang sama. Karena itu, mereka sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar dekat.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas, ya, Neji-_nii_?" Hinata yang merasa kalau mereka memang tidak akan memiliki banyak hal untuk dibicarakan itu memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri.

Sementara Neji hanya mengangguk dengan kaku sebelum akhirnya Hinata pergi meninggalkannya yang masih saja diam di tengah-tengah kantin yang begitu ribut itu.

**.**

**.**

_Aku ingin punya pacar._

Kalimat itu berputar-putar di kepala Hinata saat gadis itu akhirnya memasukkan sebuah surat beramplop merah muda ke dalam sebuah loker yang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang yang tidak beraturan. Loker itu milik Naruto—salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Tidak ada alasan yang jelas saat Hinata memilih Naruto sebagai sosok yang mungkin akan diusahakannya menjadi pacar. Gadis itu hanya begitu terobsesi ingin memiliki pacar dan hal itu membuat pikirannya secara otomatis memindai pemuda mana yang paling cocok dan pantas dijadikan pacar.

Awalnya pikirannya memilih Kiba, salah satu teman yang paling akrab dengannya. Dia pikir, berpacaran dengan Kiba yang sudah sangat dia kenal pasti tidak sulit. Tapi perbincangannya dengan pemuda itu kemarin membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk mengajak Kiba pacaran. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan wanita.

Waktu Hinata menanyakan pendapat Kiba tentang pacaran, pemuda itu malah menyahut, "Pacaran itu tidak menyenangkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku akan dikekang oleh gadis yang kupacari. Lihat saja Shikamaru yang setiap hari dijewer oleh Temari. Atau Sai yang tidak pernah tidak dimarahi Ino. Melihatnya saja membosankan. Apalagi kalau ternyata pacarku tidak menyukai Akamaru. Ah, aku tidak tertarik."

Dan seruntut kalimat itu sudah menjelaskan kenapa Hinata pikir Kiba bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Lalu, jatuhlah pilihan itu pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sikapnya hanya sebelas dua belas dengan Kiba. Alasan utamanya, karena Hinata pikir Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik. Lagi pula, tahun lalu, saat mereka masih di kelas satu, Kurenai-_sensei_ pernah menanyakan tentang harapan mereka satu tahun ke depan, dan Naruto berkata dengan lantang kalau dia ingin memiliki pacar.

Ya, mereka memiliki harapan yang sama. Jadi, kesempatan mereka akan pacaran jauh lebih besar, 'kan?

Hinata tahu tindakannya ini sudah cukup nekat untuk ukuran dirinya sendiri. Hinata tidak pernah berpikir dia akan sebegitu inginnya memiliki pacar hingga memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sosok pemuda pilihannya duluan. Tapi saat melihat semua teman-temannya yang juga perempuan sudah memiliki pacar, dia menjadi kepikiran juga.

Gadis itu menghela napas saat akhirnya menutup pintu loker milik Naruto itu. Dengan segera dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Terlalu takut jika ada yang akan memergokinya di sana. Entah apa yang orang katakan tentang perbuatan yang sangat tidak-Hinata itu. Karena itu dia bahkan tidak berani untuk menoleh sama sekali. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah pergi secepatnya, dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi dengan degupan jantung yang begitu cepat.

Tapi andai dia mau sekali lagi menoleh, mungkin dia akan sadar kalau surat yang ditujukannya untuk Naruto itu tergelincir dari celah pintu loker dan jatuh ke lantai—sebelum dipungut oleh seseorang yang semenjak tadi memerhatikannya dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

Amplop berwarna ungu itu sudah ada di dalam loker Hinata saat dia membukanya pagi ini. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat meraih amplop itu dan membuka isinya. Apakah ini adalah jawaban Naruto atas surat yang dikirimnya kemarin? Gadis itu bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar karena gugup saat membuka lipatan kertas di dalamnya. Dan tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, lavender Hinata sudah memindai setiap kata di kertas itu.

'_Tak tahukah kau kalau warna merah muda yang kaupilih sebagai warna amplop suratmu sangat tidak seperti dirimu?' _

Hanya itu. Tapi entah mengapa Hinata tersenyum, begitu lebar. Ada perasaan bahagia sekaligus tersipu saat dia membaca setiap kata yang tertulis begitu rapi di surat itu. Baru kali ini dia tahu, ternyata Naruto diam-diam memerhatikannya.

Segera saja surat itu dilipatnya kembali dengan rapi, lalu dimasukkannya kembali ke dalam loker, diselipkan dengan rapi di antara tumpukan buku, sebelum meraih beberapa buku yang dia butuhkan pagi itu, dan sebuah amplop dan kertas surat baru. Setibanya di kelas dia akan menuliskan balasannya dan kembali mengirimkannya ke dalam loker Naruto. Berpikir ini adalah jawaban atas harapannya.

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus bergulir, begitu juga surat-surat yang Hinata kirimkan melalui loker milik Naruto. Semakin hari, Hinata semakin merasa harapannya benar-benar mendekat dan tidak lama lagi akan terwujud—seiring dengan balasan-balasan yang diterimanya. Dia yang awalnya hanya memilih Naruto sebagai sosok incarannya dengan —bisa dibilang— acak, kini mulai merasa keputusannya benar. Terbukti dari perhatian yang Naruto berikan ke dalam surat-surat yang diterimanya.

Sebenarnya, surat-surat yang Naruto berikan itu terlihat biasa saja. Tidak ada kata-kata romantis yang mampu membuat pembacanya mendadak diabetes. Kalimat yang disampaikannya hanyalah kalimat singkat, jelas dan padat seperti surat pertama yang diterimanya. Tapi Hinata tahu, di balik itu ada sebuah perhatian lebih yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Perhatian yang tidak pernah Naruto tunjukkan secara langsung.

Diam-diam Hinata merasa bingung juga. Mengapa Naruto yang terlihat begitu perhatian di surat-suratnya terlihat begitu tidak peduli saat di depan Hinata. Bukan benar-benar tidak peduli, sih. Hanya saja … dia terlihat lain. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa pun di antara mereka saat mereka bertegur sapa.

Dan kebingungan ini membuatnya berencana untuk memberanikan diri menegur Naruto secara langsung. Bagaimanapun, bukankah aneh jika mereka bisa lumayan akrab di atas kertas, tapi begitu canggung jika berhadapan langsung? Kan Hinata berharap memiliki pacar sungguhan, dalam situasi yang nyata—bukan hanya melalui surat.

Tapi saat Hinata sudah berencana untuk nekat, saat dia berlatih di depan cermin setiap harinya hanya untuk merangkai kata yang tepat, semua rencana itu mendadak gagal karena kejadian di suatu pagi yang —bagi Hinata— begitu kelam.

Awalnya, sesuai rencana, Hinata akan memulai untuk melakukan pendekatan secara nyata dengan Naruto mulai hari itu. Dia sudah cukup percaya diri memasuki kelas saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar keributan yang tidak jelas di kelasnya.

"Sakura, kau adalah bunga yang terus tumbuh dan berkembang di hatiku—layaknya sakura di musim semi. Karena itu, kumohon jadilah pacarku agar sakura di hati ini bisa terus tumbuh dengan indah—" Dia bisa mendengar suara Naruto dan menemukannya tengah memosisikan dirinya layaknya pangeran-pangeran yang sedang menyatakan cinta di hadapan Sakura—salah satu teman sekelasnya juga.

Dan saat itu, Hinata tidak lagi peduli pada kata-kata selanjutnya, atau pukulan telak di kepala Naruto yang dilayangkan Sakura, atau wajah keduanya yang tersipu, atau apa pun. Saat itu, semuanya terasa hancur. Harapan yang Hinata tumbuhkan dan dia yakini akan terwujud, mendadak lenyap begitu saja—tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam di dasar hati gadis itu.

Dia marah. Kesal. Benci. Jengkel. Hancur.

Dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak menganggapnya. Jika akhirnya begini, mengapa pemuda itu harus membalas semua suratnya? Memberikannya harapan? Lalu menghancurkan harapan itu begitu saja?

Saat selanjutnya, gadis itu sudah berlari ke atap sekolah, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengabaikan bel pertanda pelajaran dimulai. Mengabaikan segala hal di sekelilingnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

Hinata tidak ingat dia sudah menangis berapa lama saat dia merasakan seseorang menepuk kepalanya. Saat gadis itu mendongak, dia bisa melihat Neji yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dia artikan.

"Kau jelek kalau menangis."

Hinata tidak tahu Neji berkata begitu hanya karena ingin membuatnya berhenti menangis atau memang dia berkata jujur. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu menghapus air matanya sesegera mungkin―lebih karena malu pada Neji yang menangkap basah dirinya tengah menangis. "Bu-bu-bukankah a-aku memang je-jelek me-meski tidak menangis?"

Neji menggeleng. "Hanya orang buta yang berkata kau jelek."

Jelek itu relatif, Hinata tahu. Tapi jika tidak ada pemuda yang mau dengannya, bahkan Naruto yang terlihat begitu perhatian di surat-suratnya, artinya apalagi kalau bagi kebanyakan pemuda, Hinata bukanlah gadis yang cantik? Dan dia sangat yakin, ucapan Neji hanya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ta-tapi … a-aku merasa―"

"Mencobalah untuk tidak membuat dirimu sendiri tampak buruk."

Hinata tahu Neji benar. Tapi sungguh, kata-katanya tetap saja tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan kalau dia adalah gadis paling tidak laku sepanjang masa. Oh, Hinata benar-benar membenci pikirannya!

**.**

**.**

Surat beramplop cokelat itu ada di dalam loker Hinata pagi selanjutnya. Gadis itu sudah hampir membuang surat itu andai Ino tidak mendadak datang dan menghampirinya untuk menanyakan tugas bahasa Jepang yang diberikan Kakashi-_sensei_ minggu lalu. Saat itulah Hinata melihat sebuah buku lain yang dia bawa—bertuliskan nama Naruto di sampulnya.

"Oh, ini bukunya Naruto. Kata Sakura, nilai bahasa Jepangnya lumayan juga, jadi kupinjam kemarin. Tapi aku ingin lihat punyamu juga—aku tidak mungkin seratus persen percaya pada jawaban si bodoh itu, 'kan?" jawab gadis pirang itu saat Hinata menanyakannya.

Melalui buku itu, Hinata untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar memerhatikan tulisan Naruto. Dan dia mendadak tersadar kalau tulisan Naruto sangat berbeda dengan tulisan di surat yang sering dia terima. Harusnya dia menyadari dari awal—berhubung dia sudah beberapa kali melihat tulisan Naruto sebelumnya. Tapi dia benar-benar melupakan fakta itu karena begitu bahagia saat suratnya dibalas.

Lalu, siapa yang menulis surat-surat yang Hinata terima selama ini?

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, Hinata kembali membuat sebuah surat balasan dan menaruhnya ke dalam loker Naruto, seperti yang sering dia lakukan. Tapi kali ini dia tidak langsung pergi, dia memilih untuk bersembunyi dan memerhatikan siapa pun yang punya kemungkinan membuka loker Naruto yang tidak pernah terkunci itu―merasa yakin kalau pelakunya pasti akan muncul.

Dan benar saja, tidak menunggu waktu lama, siluet pemuda berambut cokelat panjang muncul dan mengambil surat yang Hinata taruh di loker Naruto itu. Pemuda itu hanya melihat sekilas surat itu, tersenyum tipis, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas sebelum pergi menghilang.

Hinata mengenalinya.

Pemuda itu adalah Neji. Kakak kelasnya. Sepupunya. Sosok yang ―sebenarnya― tidak pernah dia pikirkan.

Kini, berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Hinata. Kenapa Neji mengambil surat yang harusnya ditujukan untuk Naruto itu? Kenapa dia berpura-pura menjadi Naruto? Apakah selama ini dia menguntit Hinata? Apakah selama ini, dia memerhatikan gadis itu seperti yang diduganya dari semua surat yang dia terima? Apa maksudnya? Untuk apa?

Dan sesaat kemudian Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas.

**.**

**.**

'_Kau bukan Naruto.'_

Tiga kata itu yang kemarin Hinata tuliskan dalam suratnya, dan kini Hinata tengah membaca balasan yang Neji berikan.

'_Aku tak pernah berkata aku adalah dia.'_

Hinata mengernyit. Memikirkan semua surat yang dia terima. Neji memang tidak pernah mengatakan secara gamblang kalau dia adalah Naruto atau Neji atau siapa pun. Tapi, dia juga tidak mengatakan kalau dia bukan Naruto. Yang intinya, tetap saja dia sudah membuat Hinata mengira kalau surat-suratnya berasal dari Naruto. Dan hal ini tetap saja membuat Hinata sempat merasakan kehilangan harapan.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menuliskan barisan kata lagi di atas kertas putih yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menulis surat. Tangan itu bergerak dengan lincah, sebelum menatap barisan kata yang dia ukir.

'_Aku sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Kenapa tidak jujur saja?'_

Hinata butuh jawaban. Karena itu surat itu dia taruh lagi di dalam loker Naruto. Mengabaikan keinginan untuk menaruhnya di dalam loker Neji saja atau malah menemuinya secara langsung. Gadis itu belum siap.

Entah mengapa memikirkan ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya membuat Hinata merasa salah tingkah. Padahal, bukankah ini adalah jalan agar dia bisa mendapatkan pacar? Seperti impiannya? Tapi sepertinya Hinata tetaplah Hinata―gadis pemalu yang tidak punya keberanian untuk berkata secara langsung.

**.**

**.**

Tiga minggu. Neji sama sekali tidak membalas suratnya. Hinata tidak tahu mengapa. Gadis itu kini mulai mengira-ngira kalau hanya dialah yang terlalu percaya diri. Dan yang pasti, harapannya kini mulai menipis.

Dia kini bahkan berani menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Mengatakan dengan mantap kalau impiannya begitu konyol. Kalau harapannya tidak masuk akal. Kalau dia harus menyerah dan membiarkan hidupnya mengalir apa adanya. Melupakan semua pemikiran aneh yang melintas di pikirannya.

Bagaimanapun, hidup masih panjang. Di saat muda tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki pacar bukanlah hal terburuk di dunia. Dia masih bisa memikirkan banyak hal lain yang jauh lebih penting. Dan suatu saat, di hari tuanya mungkin, dia akan merasakan juga bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih. Memiliki pacar bukanlah segalanya.

Tapi, sebanyak gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan diri, sebanyak itu pula dia merasa ada yang kurang. Dia merasa sedih tanpa kini dia sungguh-sungguh tidak lagi ingin memiliki pacar. Dia kini hanya … menginginkan surat-surat yang Neji kirimkan. Dia merindukannya. Perhatian yang ditulis secara tersurat di setiap suku katanya. Indahnya tiap barisan tulisan tangannya. Sensasi yang dia rasakan ketika membaca tiap barisnya. Semuanya.

Dan sekarang, Hinata bisa merasakan rasa sesak yang jauh melebihi ketika dia melihat Naruto menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Karena itu, seharian ini, tanpa sebab yang jelas, dia melarikan diri ke atap sekolah lagi. Menangis tanpa tahu dengan pasti apa yang dia tangisi.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Dia tak pernah menyangka suara itu akan dia dengar lagi setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu.

"Kau jelek kalau menangis."

_Déjà vu_. Kejadian ini sama seperti waktu itu. Mungkin juga untuk alasan yang sama.

"K-ke-kenapa?" Susah payah gadis itu bertanya di tengah isakannya.

Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Neji yang semakin mendekatinya, menempatkan diri untuk duduk di sebelahnya, memandangi awan.

"Ka-kau me-membuatku b-be-berharap. La-lalu kau membuat h-ha-harapan itu musnah. Dua kali."

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa." Neji menatapnya, sekilas, lalu kembali menatap awan. "Kau tahu? Aku memerhatikanmu semenjak kita bertemu untuk pertama kali. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat pertemuan keluarga besar Hyuuga."

Kali ini, Hinata terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Saat mereka masih begitu kecil?

"Selama ini aku terbiasa hidup dengan memerhatikanmu diam-diam. Kau yang duduk sambil menunduk malu-malu di sebelah paman Hiashi. Kau yang tersenyum begitu tulus kepada semua orang. Kau yang selalu ada untuk membantu siapa pun. Kau yang … tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku."

Neji bergerak, tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terangkat, menyapu lelehan air mata di pipi Hinata.

"Aku telah menghabiskan hidupku untuk memerhatikanmu. Mengharapkan kau secara diam-diam. Tanpa sedikit pun berani berkata dengan sejujurnya. Dan saat kau tahu semuanya, aku merasa … takut."

Hinata meraih tangan Neji yang masih menggantung di pipinya―menggenggamnya. "Ha-harusnya, ka-kau berusaha untuk me-meraih harapanmu."

"Aku sedang berusaha―sekarang. Maaf karena sempat mengecewakanmu … dua kali."

Dan menit selanjutnya, Hinata bisa merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Begitu aneh. Begitu mendebarkan. Begitu menyenangkan.

"A-a-aku―"

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata Hyuuga, sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu … hingga sekarang."

Dan kalimat terakhir Neji membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Air mata yang sebelumnya sempat menyeruak kini sudah terganti dengan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya. Apakah ini pertanda kalau harapannya terkabulkan?

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**A/N: LALALALA! Gak tau deh ya ini fic apaannnnn… #plak**

**Oke, Fanfict ini diketik begitu saja, tanpa rencana yang matang, tanpa kejelasan apa pun. Saya hanya mengetik kata di awal dari keadaan saya yang mendadak terbangun tengah malam. Terus dilanjutkan dengan curhat seorang teman yang merasa galau karena dirinya gak juga punya pacar di usia hampir kepala dua. Dan entah bagaimana malah berlanjut ke masalah surat. Well, hidup saya saat ini emang gak jauh-jauh amat dari surat. Intinya, ini cuman ditulis teruuuusssss aja tanpa saya tahu mau dibawa ke mana. LoL**

**Dan saya nggak baca ulang. (terlalu merasa fanfict ini abal, dan kalau saya baca ulang, yang ada saya malah pundung dan gak jadi publish #eh) Saya sudah tulis warning gede-gede di atas. Kalau masih ada yang nekat baca dan sakit mata setelahnya, jangan salahkan saya, oke? #sigh**

**Tapi saya akan tetap bilang terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mau membaca! X'D**


End file.
